Fix This
by ncis.is.the.best
Summary: Post Judgement Day. The team works in secret to bring them back together. TIVA.
1. Elevator Talk

"Bad few days." Director Vance said as Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo walked into his office.

"Officer David," he continued, "your liason position with NCIS is being terminated. You're going home." Ziva threw a panicked look to her co-workers, but didn't say anything. "McGee, I'm moving you across to the Cyber Crimes unit. You will be working with Officer Holsworth, starting tomorrow." Mcgee looked up in surprise. "DiNozzo,"

"Sir?" Tony said softly, anger and sadness spilling into his voice.

"You've been re-assigned. Agent afloat. U.S.S Ronald Reagan. Pack your bags you fly out tomorrow." Tony looked around in anger. "Agent Gibbs," Vance picked up three folders from his desk and handed them to Gibbs, "meet your new team."

* * *

The team sat in the bullpen in silence. There was so much to say and yet no one could bring themselves to speak. Finally Ziva began to open her desk drawers and pack her belongings into boxes.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up briefly and continued packing.

"Packing my belongings."

Tony sighed and walked over to Ziva's desk. "No, I mean _what_ are you doing? Gibbs will fix this, Ziva."

"Contrary to popular belief, Gibbs can't fix everything, Tony." Ziva packed the last of her belongings and closed the box, walking over to McGee's desk. "Goodbye Tim." She said quickly and held out her hand. McGee stood up and ignored her hand, giving her a hug. Ziva felt tears pricking her eyes, but held them back. She remembered her Mossad training and she needed it now more than ever. She couldn't allow herself to break down. Ziva quickly composed herself and pulled out of McGee's arms, giving him a small smile. She turned her boss. "Thank you for everything, Jethro."

Gibbs shook her hand warmly and whispered in her ear. "I _will_ fix this, Ziva."

Ziva nodded, but had little hope. She turned to Tony, who had been observing her goodbyes carefully. "Goodbye, Tony." She said simply and picked up the box off her desk, walking towards the elevator. She knew she would later regret not saying a proper goodbye, but she couldn't risk breaking down. Then she might never be able to leave. It was better this way. Ziva watched as the elevator doors began to close on her life, her friends and her family. Before they could close, however, a hand slipped through the gap and held them open. Tony.

"What are you doing, Ziva?" Tony stepped into the elevator and allowed the doors to close.

"Following orders." Ziva said firmly.

Tony stepped past her and flicked the emergency switch. He scoffed and turned to face her. "Because you are _always _one to follow orders." He muttered, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Ziva put the box on the floor and leaned back against the walls of the elevator. "This is one I have to follow, Tony." She said indifferently and shrugged.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Tony asked, exasperated.

Ziva looked up quickly. "Because I have no choice. Why should I worry about something I cannot change?" It was hurting Ziva to say these things, but she had to do it to save herself and Tony the heartache.

Tony laughed bitterly. "Don't go all ninja-Mossad on me now, Ziva. Don't do this masking your feelings crap."

Ziva swallowed. "I do this 'masking my feelings crap' for a reason, Tony." She said angrily. "Do you know what will happen when I go back to Mossad?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know Zee-Vah. What will happen when you go back to Mossad?" He said angrily.

Ziva lowered her voice. "I am not likely to live more than a year, Tony. That is, if they don't kill me as soon as I get back."

Tony felt his stomach drop. "What?" he managed to choke out.

Ziva sighed and ran a hand through her straightened hair. "Mossad is very dangerous. Most Mossad officers do not live past thirty. Not to mention the fact that I have changed so much since coming to NCIS. I am not the same person that left Israel three years ago. If Mossad thinks I am too weak they will dispose of me."

"What about your father?" Tony asked, his voice rising in pitch.

Ziva shook her head. "Family means nothing in Mossad. You cannot afford to have connections or weaknesses. Officers deliberately distance themselves from relatives. My father would not think twice about sending me on an impossible mission to be rid of me, as I would not think twice about disobeying a direct order that would result in my death."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was all too sudden. Too unbelievable. "So what?" he said, holding back tears, "you just get on a plane to certain death?"

Ziva nodded. "It seems that way."

Tony stepped towards her and put his hand out to touch her cheek.

"Stop." Ziva muttered, turning away. "Do not make this harder than it already is."

Tony ignored her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "We are going to fix this, Ziva," he said, flicking the emergency switch back, "right now."

Ziva looked up in confusion, but the doors were already opening.

"Come on." Tony encouraged, picking her box up from the ground and walking out, giving her no choice but to follow.


	2. Plotting in Gibbs' Basement

Gibbs watched Ziva as she made her way to the elevator. He was not in the least bit surprised when Tony hastily followed and threw a hand between the closing doors. Ziva's goodbye to Tony was stiff and cold. Gibbs knew she was doing it to save herself the heartache, but it was still harsh. It wasn't hard to see that Tony and Ziva loved each other and it seemed everyone knew except themselves. It was also true that there was a running bet in the department that they would get together. Gibbs was happy to abandon rule #12 when the time came, but he was not going to have any part in it. It was something they had to do for themselves. McGee's voice snapped Gibbs out of his thoughts.

"They've been in there for 10 minutes," he was saying worriedly, "should we check on them?"

Gibbs suppressed a smile and gave the younger field agent the classic Gibbs stare.

McGee looked down. "Or not."

Only minutes later, Tony came back from the elevator with Ziva in tow. Tony put Ziva's box back on her desk and walked straight up to Gibbs.

"What's the plan?"

Gibbs looked at his team and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Director Vance sat in his new office and smiled to himself. He wasn't going to screw it up this time. He had split up the only team likely to rebel against him. The file was shredded. It was the only copy. Or so he thought.

* * *

It was 9pm and Gibbs' team was situated in his basement. Even Ducky, Abby and Palmer were there. As planned, they had all packed their things from their desks. They had to make it seem like they were leaving. Tony looked around at everyone. They were either sitting on benches or their newly packed boxes. These people were his family. Even Palmer to a degree. Gibbs was like the father he never had and Ducky his grandfather. McGee was his nerdy, but lovable brother and Abby was his little sister that he was fiercely protective of. Palmer was like a cousin. Tony didn't know what to classify Ziva as. For the moment she was his best friend, but secretly he wished she were more. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed a shower. Now that he thought about it, everyone looked like they could use a shower right about now. Tony looked up at the stairs as he heard soft footsteps. He resisted the urge to pull out his SIG and calmed himself. Why was he so jumpy all of a sudden? Gibbs appeared and Tony immediately felt better.

"So what's the plan, boss?"

Gibbs looked at Tony perplexedly. "I'm not your boss right now, DiNozzo."

Tony grinned. "You'll always be my boss."

Gibbs allowed a small smile. That was when he decided he was not giving his team up without a fight. "I know, Tony," he said softly, "let's fix this mess."

"Okay."

"Now, you and Ziva are not scheduled to leave until 8pm tomorrow night. So that gives us 2300 hours to work this out. Who's up for it?"

Abby put her hand in first. Tony smiled and felt a sense of déjà vu from when they had all worked together in secret to save Ziva. Everyone else was quick to put their hands in. Palmer was last.

"I'm still Black Lung."

Tony smiled. "Of course. How about you call for pizza?"

Everyone smiled. Same old Tony.


	3. Drama King

Gibbs was quick to get down to business.

"McGee, run a background check. Hack into anything and everything to get information on Vance. He screwed up somewhere along the road and that's the reason he split us up."

"Yes, boss." McGee nodded and got to work on Gibbs' ancient computer that he had been forced to use when NCIS was under investigation for the murder of the 'Frog'.

Gibbs turned to Abby. "I want you to run his prints through AFIS and see what it comes up with. I know he would have had to run them before he became director, but you're the best Abs, and I want you to run it against everything."

"Can do, boss-man." Abby grinned began to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, and Abby?" Gibbs said quickly, halting Abby at the top of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Be discreet."

Abby laughed softly. "Always."

Gibbs waited until Abby had left before addressing Tony and Ziva, "DiNozzo, David, I want you to break into Vance's house. I know for a fact he is not there, because he is briefing SecNav in MTAC and working all night. I need you to find anything that might indicate he is hiding something." Tony and Ziva nodded and left the basement. Gibbs turned to Ducky and Palmer. It was completely silent apart from the sound of McGee typing away at warp speed. "Palmer, go get pizza and coffee. It's going to be a late night." Palmer left the basement. Gibbs nodded at Ducky. "You're with me, Duck."

Ducky raised an eyebrow. "And what is it that we will be doing exactly, Jethro?"

Gibbs looked up and spoke softly. "I need to do something in autopsy."

Ducky nodded and smiled sadly. "Of course, Jethro, of course."

* * *

Vance was preparing for his briefing with SecNav. He was looking through some of Jenny's old files when a small envelope fell out. Vance didn't notice it fall to the floor and come to a rest beneath his desk. Such a shame.

* * *

The drive to Vance's house was silent. Tony had insisted on driving, stating that he "would like to live long enough to see the look on Vance's face when they outsmarted him". Reluctantly Ziva agreed. The trip didn't take long, but Ziva still complained at how slow Tony drove.

"I could have been here 5 minutes ago, Tony."

"Or we could be in body bags on our way to the morgue." Tony retorted.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You are such a drama king."

Tony laughed, "queen, Ziva," he corrected.

Ziva looked confused. "You are a woman?"

Tony shook his head. "Never mind. Pick the lock, ninja girl." Before Tony had finished his sentence, the door was wide open. "You really have to teach me that some day, Ziva." Tony looked around. Ziva was nowhere in sight. "Ziva?" he said cautiously, taking a step into the house and automatically reaching for his SIG.

"Yes, Tony?" A voice at Tony's ear whispered. Tony jumped and Ziva laughed.

"I told you never to do that." Tony said angrily. He could feel Ziva's hot breath on his neck.

"Poor baby," she muttered and stepped around him, "come on." Tony watched her butt as she walked into the room off to the right. Grinning goofily, he followed her.

"Tony! Stop staring at my butt and help me search through these documents."

Tony sobered up and began to help Ziva. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Grieving

Gibbs followed Ducky into the NCIS morgue almost hesitantly. Was this really what he wanted? He sighed. _Yes._ He had to put this behind him. Ducky turned to him.

"It's locker number 3," he said, "I'll give you some time."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Duck."

Ducky turned to leave, but said one more thing. "She always loved you Jethro."

Gibbs held back a tear and turned to the locker. He took a deep breath and opened it.

* * *

McGee looked at his watch and sighed. 11:30. He had been sitting at Gibbs' cursed computer for an hour and a half. Vance was a model director. There was nothing to suggest anything bad about him. In fact, it was the exact opposite. All his reviews were good and reports all filled out on time. McGee rubbed his eyes and turned back to the computer, wondering what the rest of the team was doing. He had been so caught up with the idea that Gibbs would keep the team together that he hadn't allowed himself to think otherwise. For the first time, McGee began to wonder what life without Tony and Ziva would be like. No more inappropriate movie references or messed up idioms. Strangely, the thing McGee thought he would miss most was his workmate's constant teasing. He felt like they were squabbling siblings in a family. McGee forced himself to think positively and resumed typing.

* * *

Abby finished another Caf-Pow and checked the results of Vance's prints. No hits. She went to click on another database, before pausing. What was the point? She knew she wasn't going to get any hits. Surely, these prints would have been run multiple times before. Abby grabbed a fresh Caf-Pow from beside her and took a long slurp, allowing it to sink in. Tony and Ziva were leaving. Leaving. She cried softly and sunk to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. How could this be happening? She composed herself and stood up resolutely. She was going to do everything she could to save them. Wiping her tears, Abby clicked on the next database.

* * *

Gibbs stared at the body of Jennifer Shepard. To him, she was beautiful, even in death. There was so much he wished he could have said to her. He allowed tears to flow down his face and rested a hand on her cheek. She was so cold beneath his touch.

"I love you, Jen," he said softly, resting against the locker, "I'm so sorry." His voice caught in his throat and he broke down, sinking to the floor. He didn't bother trying to stop the tears. What was the point? Instead, he sat there hugging his knees to his chest until Abby wandered in, closed the locker and put her arms around him. Gibbs didn't have the strength to protest. He just let her hug him until he couldn't cry anymore.


	5. Going Out With A Bang

"Tony, get in here!" Ziva shouted. Tony wasted no time in running to the sound of her voice.

"What?" he said, out of breath. Ziva was standing in what appeared to be Vance's study. She was standing behind his desk looking at a computer screen. Ziva gestured for Tony to come around to her side of the desk.

"I was looking through his emails," she explained, "at first it appeared there was nothing, but then I looked in the 'delete' folder."

"And?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Well, you might want to read this particular email." Ziva finished. Tony's eyes widened as he read the computer screen.

"Call Gibbs."

* * *

Gibbs awoke with a start as his phone rang. It took him a few moments to realize he was still sitting in autopsy, with Abby leaning against him, fast asleep. He looked at the Caller ID. Ziva.

"Gibbs." He said gruffly.

"We found something. It was a deleted email on Vance's computer. All it said was, 'Hit confirmed. Congratulations Director Vance.'" Ziva paused briefly, "Gibbs, it was sent only an hour after Jenny's death. Vance wasn't even officially director then. Vance killed Jenny."

Gibbs stared numbly at the phone in his hand. He brought it back to his ear. "I'm on my way. Good work, Ziva," Gibbs said flatly. He hung up the phone and threw it at the wall, accidentally waking Abby. She looked up quickly, questions in her eyes.

"Vance is going to die," Gibbs muttered in response to her unasked question.

* * *

Vance sat in his director's chair and watched the surveillance tapes from his house again. They clearly showed Agent DiNozzo and Officer David breaking in. He couldn't risk them finding anything out. Calmly, he pulled up his work email address and emailed the code to his home computer. It was done.

* * *

Ziva hung up the phone and turned back to Tony. He was staring almost fixatedly at the back of Vance's computer.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ziva muttered. Tony didn't move.

"Tony?" Ziva was worried now.

Tony still didn't look up. "We may have a small problem."

Ziva looked at him curiously, following his line of sight.

"_Harah._" Ziva swore softly in Hebrew. Strapped to the back of the computer was a bomb.

Tony looked up slowly. "We need to get out of here."

Ziva shook her head. "I can disarm it."

"No, Ziva," Tony said calmly, "I already have Jenny's death on my hands. I will not have yours as well."

"That was not your fault, Tony. You can't keep blaming yourself."

Tony ignored her. "Let's go."

"We will lose the evidence!" Ziva exclaimed, "let me disarm it."

Tony shook his head. "I can't lose you, Ziva," he said softly, "I'm sorry." Then, while her guard was down, Tony picked her up and carried her out of the house.

"Tony, I am going to kill you!" She yelled, kicking and hitting him, desperately attempting to free herself.

"I'll take that risk," he grimaced as she kicked him again.

They had barely made it out of the house when the bomb went off. Tony and Ziva were thrown to the ground with the force the explosion.

As smoke billowed from the burning house and red stained the horizon, two bodies lay still on the ground. There was no movement from them as a siren wailed off in the distance.


	6. Phone Call

Gibbs was on his way to Vance's house when he heard a loud explosion in the distance. His gut told him that something was very wrong. He stepped on the accelerator and made a sharp turn into Vance's street, narrowly missing a truck. He arrived to see Vance's house in flames and two bodies on the front lawn.

_Please don't let it be them. _

He got out of his car and didn't bother turning off the engine. He only had eyes for the two motionless bodies on the ground. Tony and Ziva. Gibbs looked for a pulse in both of them. They were weak, but definitely there. Gibbs hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until then and allowed himself to breathe as relief washed over him.

_They're okay._

Gibbs put them in the recovery position. Tony seemed to have no visible injuries. He was unconscious and probably had a concussion, but Gibbs was more worried about Ziva. She had a large cut on the back of her head that was bleeding quite heavily. Sirens were wailing in the distance. Gibbs put pressure on Ziva's wound and waited for the ambulances to get here. He would not allow Vance to take away any more of his family. It ended now.

* * *

It was 2am. Tony and Ziva were in hospital. McGee had searched every database imaginable. Abby had run Vance's prints over and over. All their evidence was in smithereens at what was once Vance's house. Everyone began to wonder if this really was their last day together.

"I am fine," Ziva protested, pulling out her drip again. Her head had been stitched up, but the doctors wanted to keep he overnight for observation. "Can I see Tony yet?"

"Yes, you can." A familiar voice said from the door.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted, "I am going to kill you!"

Tony walked into the room and waved the nurse out. "I would have settled for a 'Thank you for saving my life.'" He said.

Ziva shook her head, her dark hair falling across her face. "I could have disarmed it."

Tony sighed, pushing Ziva's hair out of her face, "What if you hadn't?" he grabbed her shoulders, "you would be dead."

Ziva shrugged him off. "That would not have happened. I have worked with bombs all my life. If I had disarmed it we would still have evidence and I would not be going back to Israel." She said bitterly.

Tony suddenly pulled Ziva into a hug. She struggled at first, but soon gave up. She allowed tears to flow down her cheeks. The only other times she had cried at NCIS was when Ari died and when she was helping Gibbs get his memory back. She knew she was being weak but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It's going to be okay, Ziva," Tony whispered, "Like I said, we will fix this."

Ziva didn't reply. Instead, she took comfort in Tony's embrace before it was too late.

* * *

Gibbs had called Abby and McGee from the hospital. He had to use a payphone as his mobile was somewhat broken from his outburst in autopsy. McGee had remained composed and said he would be there as soon as possible. Gibbs sighed as he dialed Abby's number. He was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Abby, it's Gib-"

"Gibbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbs!" Abby screeched into the phone. Gibbs had to hold the phone away from his ear as Abby began babbling at full speed, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Gibbs had called her. "I ran the prints. I ran them so many times, in like _every_ database imaginable. I don't think I have ever done that much clicking in my life. Well maybe not that much, but a lot, you know? So anyway. Gibbs, the thing is that Vance's prints don't match any crimes. He's like a saint. He's never even drunk-driven or anything. I mean does this guy even have a social li-"

"Abs."

Abby stopped speaking abruptly. "Yes Gibbs?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. Here goes. "Tony and Ziva are in hospital."

Gibbs heard a sharp intake of breath from Abby and pulled the phone away from his ear just in time for another one of Abby's rants.

"Hospital? Oh my god. They're seriously injured, aren't they? Or dieing. Or dead. Oh my god. They aren't dead are they? This can't be happening. Gibbs!"

"They aren't dead, Abby."

"What happened then?" Abby cried, "Are they dieing? Oh my god. They're dieing. Do I have to come and say my last goodbye?"

Gibbs sighed. "Abby. They are mildly concussed and Ziva has a cut on her head, but apart from that they are fine."

There was silence on the other end.

"Abby?"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place, Gibbs? Gee, you got me all worried and everything with your cryptic talk."

Gibbs shook his head and suppressed a smile. Abby. "Just get down to Bethesda, okay?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there in like two seconds. Well, maybe not two seconds because theoretically that's impossible, you know? So I'll be there quickly. Quicker than quick. As fast as I can drive. But maybe not Ziva fast. But still fast. I'll leave right-"

"Abs."

"Coming Gibbs," she said obediently and hung up.

Gibbs hung up the payphone and sat down to wait for Abby and McGee to arrive.


	7. Realisation

"They okay, boss?" McGee's voice shook Gibbs from his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. They're going to be fine."

McGee visibly relaxed and took the seat next to Gibbs.

"Can you call Ducky and Palmer?" Gibbs asked, "I was going to but after my conversation with Abby I forgot about it."

McGee already had his phone out. "Sure, boss."

As McGee began making the calls, Abby ran into the hospital.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Where are they? Can I see them? Are they still okay? What room are they in?"

Gibbs waited patiently until Abby had finished her rant before replying. "They're in this wing. Yes, you can see them. Yes, they are still fine. They are in room 102."

"I have to see them."

"I'm not stopping you, Abs. Go."

Abby nodded and ran off down one hall, before stopping, turning around and running the other way. After a few minutes, she came back to Gibbs.

"Where is room 102?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

Gibbs smiled and pointed to a corridor to the left.

"Thanks Gibbs."

"You're welcome Abs."

* * *

Abby stood outside Tony and Ziva's room, wondering whether or not to go in. She was watching through the window. Ziva was lying in bed and Tony sat at the end talking. Ziva was laughing, but there was still an element of sadness to the scene.

Abby made up her mind and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Abby heard Tony yell.

Abby bounded through the door, all previous hesitations forgotten. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Gibbs told me you were in hospital and I thought you were dead and then he said you had concussions and Ziva had a cut on her head." Abby suddenly gasped, "Ziva! Is your head okay? Did you have stitches? Oh my god!"

Ziva and Tony began laughing.

"Abby, we are fine." Ziva smiled, "or at least I will be when I can get out of this damn hospital."

Abby breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened anyway? No-one actually told me."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, wondering if this was the best idea.

"Well," Tony began, "As you know, we were at Vance's house."

Abby sat on the end of Ziva's bed next to Tony and nodded for him to continue.

"We found an email on his computer. It said some rather disturbing things." Ziva said hesitantly.

"What kind of things?"

Ziva looked at Tony again before continuing. "We basically deduced that Vance was responsible for Director Shepard's death."

Abby gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

Tony was anxious to get this over with. "Then I found a bomb strapped to his computer. We go out of the house just in time before it blew," he said quickly.

Abby shook her head, her pigtails flying around her. "So what now?"

"Nothing Abby," Ziva sighed sadly, "we lost our evidence and we all have to leave."

Abby began to cry. "No! No! No! No! No! No!" She started to yell. "Vance can't just get away with this. It's not fair. You can't just leave!"

Abby got up and kicked a chair. Tony and Ziva looked at each other in surprise. They had not seen this side of Abby before. Abby kicked and hit the wall, tears running down her face. Tony got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, Abby." He soothed, "It's going to be okay."

Abby pulled away and wiped her face. "It is not going to be okay!" She yelled, "I love you guys! You're the only family I have!" Then Abby left the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Tony and Ziva in shock.


	8. Accept It

Tony sighed and sat back down on Ziva's bed. She moved her legs to make room for him.

"That didn't go as well as I hoped it would."

"Tony, did you honestly expect that would go well?"

Tony shook his head and looked into Ziva's eyes. "No. I guess not."

Ziva held his gaze. "We really should pack."

Tony looked away. "I'm going to miss you, Ziva." He said softly.

Ziva sighed. "Yeah, me too Tony."

They both sat in silence for a moment before the door opened once again.

"Hey guys." McGee said, poking his head around the door.

Tony looked up, acknowledging him, but didn't say anything.

Ziva smiled sadly. "Come in, McGee."

McGee walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat in the chair that Abby had kicked earlier. "I spoke to Abby," he said tentatively, "she's a little upset."

"You think, McGee?" Tony muttered, not looking at him.

The room lapsed into silence once again. McGee was the first to speak up.

"So, I guess this is it," he mumbled, looking at Tony and Ziva.

"I guess so," Ziva said, "but there is something I need to say."

At that, Tony and McGee looked at her.

"I would like you both to remember that you were my true family. All of you," she sighed softly, "I will not ever be coming back from Israel. I am going to die there."

"Stop saying that, Ziva." Tony said sharply.

Ziva ran a hand through her hair. "You may as well accept it, Tony."

McGee cut in. "What do you mean? We'll get you back, Ziva."

"She means Mossad is going to kill her McSlow." Tony said bitterly. "And no, Ziva, I will not accept it."

"Tony!" Ziva almost yelled, "Stop being so childish. Why can you not just accept this?"

Tony got up suddenly and started to yell. "ACCEPT IT? You want me to just accept that you are going to die?! You want me to be okay about the fact that the woman I love-" Tony stopped speaking abruptly, turned and left the room. The door was slammed for the second time that day.

* * *

Tony left the hospital in a haze. He ignored everything. He ignored Gibbs yelling at him to come back in the waiting room. He ignored the nurse's shouts that he couldn't leave. He ignored his phone buzzing in his pocket. Only when he was sitting in his car in the hospital parking lot did he allow himself to think about what had just happened. He had told her. He had finally told her. He didn't even mean to. It just slipped out. He banged his head on the steering wheel and sighed. The passenger door opened and someone got in the car.

"That was stupid, Tony." Gibbs said matter-of-factly and took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, are we playing state the obvious now?" Tony said in mock-enthusiasm, "hmm, let's see. You like coffee."

Gibbs hit Tony over the head. "Don't be an idiot. You know what to do."

"Thank you, oh wise one." He muttered, causing Gibbs to slap him over the head again.

"Go see her." And with that, Gibbs got out of the car and left without another word.


	9. Sorry

Tony walked back into the hospital reluctantly, but he knew Gibbs was right. It didn't make him any less angry though. He was angry with Gibbs, for always being right. He was angry with McGee for being so clueless. He was angry with Vance for sending them all away and he was especially angry with Ziva. She just didn't get it. How could she think he would accept her death so readily? How could she get on a plane to certain death? How could she not know how he felt about her? Tony wiped a tear that had crept down his cheek and reached Ziva's room. He looked in through the window. McGee had left. Ziva was propped up on the pillows, facing away from the door. Tony opened the door and stepped in. As soon as he had taken one step into the room, Ziva reached beneath her pillow and trained her gun on him. Upon recognizing Tony, however, she relaxed and lowered the weapon.

"Sorry, Tony." She muttered, putting the gun back beneath her pillow.

"How exactly did you get a gun in here?" Tony asked confusedly.

Ziva shrugged. "They do not search everywhere."

"Oh."

Tony looked at Ziva and could tell she had been crying. He eyes were red and face tear streaked. All Tony's anger immediately turned to guilt. He stroked Ziva's cheek and pushed her hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva."

Ziva looked confused. "What do you have to apologize for?"

"Everything," Tony muttered, "yelling, not listening to you, leaving the way I did."

Ziva shook her head. "It is my fault Tony. All my fault. I shouldn't have been so blunt," she bit her lip, "did you mean it?"

Tony knew what she meant, even though she didn't say. "Yes," he said softly, "I love you, Ziva." Tony expected Ziva to laugh. Or yell. Maybe even pity him.

Instead, Ziva smiled. "I love you too, Tony."

Suddenly the future seemed a little brighter as Tony cupped Ziva's cheek and kissed her.

* * *

The good feeling didn't last long as realization dawned on the team. Ziva was released from hospital and sent home to pack. She had organised to get a lift to the airport with Tony. She opened the door of her apartment and went straight to her bedroom, puling out a large bag. She then began to pack it with essentials. She knew she wouldn't need much. A few sets of clean clothes, toiletries, the usual. Lastly, she packed a small photo album. It had pictures of all of her NCIS family. She wanted them with her when she died. Brushing away a tear, she zipped up her bag and closed her apartment door for the last time.

* * *

Tony began to pack his bag. He probably had way more that he needed, but hey, he was going to be stuck on a freaking ship! He wondered briefly if they would have a DVD player on the ship. Despite the fact that he knew there wouldn't be, he still packed a few of his favourite DVDs. Maybe just their presence would comfort him. He allowed his mind to wander to Ziva. He glanced at the clock on the wall. She would be here soon. Tony threw the last of his belongings into the bag and, after a few tries, managed to close it. There was a knock at the door. Tony opened it to see Ziva with her bag.

"Ready to go?"

"Unfortunately." Tony replied grimly, grabbing his bag and shutting the door behind him.


	10. Sad Goodbyes

When Tony and Ziva pulled up at the airport, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee and Palmer were all already there waiting for them. Ziva's flight left before Tony's so after all the checking in and baggage check, they all moved to Gate 7, where the flight to Tel Aviv was boarding. First, Ziva said her goodbyes to Palmer and Ducky. When she turned to McGee, she gave him a warm hug, whispering in his ear.

"Do not let Vance get away with this."

McGee nodded and pulled away. "Never."

Ziva turned to Abby, who had tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Abby," Ziva muttered, pulling her into a hug.

"I really liked you, Ziva." Abby mumbled.

Ziva had to smile. "I am not dead yet, Abby."

Abby pulled away quickly. "You're going to die?!" she said hysterically.

Ziva cursed her own stupidity. "No Abby, well, I mean, we are all going to die eventually."

Abby seemed to relax. "Oh, okay."

Ziva turned to Gibbs. "Thank you, Jethro," she said, "You have been more like a father to me than my own father. That means more to me than you can imagine."

Gibbs pulled her into a hug as a tear rolled down Ziva's cheek.

"I know, Ziva, I know," he kissed the top of he head and let go.

Last of all, Ziva turned to Tony. She knew this was going to rip her apart. How do you say goodbye to the person you love? Tony held his arms out and she stepped into them, allowing his scent and touch to calm her. They were both crying, hot, painful tears and people were staring, but they didn't care. They just took comfort in each other's arms for the last time. Tony gave Ziva a kiss.

"I love you. Stay safe."

Ziva looked down and spoke softly. "I love you too, Tony, but I cannot promise that I will stay safe."

Tony held Ziva's face to his, forcing him to look her in the eyes as another tear rolled down his face. "Please," he begged, "just try."

Ziva kissed him again. "I'll do my best. Shalom."

Then Ziva turned a boarded her plane without looking back.

* * *

Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Palmer and Tony stood on the tarmac outside the airport.

"Sir, we need to leave in ten minutes." The flight controller said to Tony.

"Sure." Tony said to him, before turning back to the group. Abby looked on the verge of tears again, so Tony pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Abs," he said as Abby broke down in his arms.

"Don't leave Tony," she said, her voice cracking.

"I have to Abby, but I'll be back before you know it."

Abby bit her lip and nodded, pulling out of Tony's arms.

Tony embraced McGee. "Good luck, Probie. Make Vance's life hell for me."

McGee managed a strangled laugh, as a tear rolled down his face, remembering Ziva's words to him. "Definitely."

Tony shook Palmer's hand, not quite knowing what to say.

"Good luck… cutting up dead guys?"

Palmer laughed. "Thanks Tony."

Tony put his hand out for Ducky and he shook it warmly.

"Good luck Anthony and I hope we will be meeting again soon"

Tony managed a small smile. "So do I, Ducky, so do I."

Last of all, Tony turned to Gibbs. Unexpectedly, Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug.

"I'm going to fix this, son." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. Tony bit back a tear and nodded, pulling out of Gibbs' embrace. He waved quickly and then boarded the plane. Gibbs' wiped away a tear as the team walked back across the tarmac. He could hear the plane beginning it's take-off and shook his head. So many people he cared about were gone. _Shannon, Kelly, Kate, Jen, Tony, Ziva. _It had to stop.


	11. Hell

He was sleeping when Ziva crept into the room. She could tell by the even breathing coming from his large form. Tightening the silencer, she put the cold metal to the back of his head. She didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. It was over in an instant. Blood seeped over the white sheets as the man breathed his last breath.

* * *

Tony lay in his cabin. He had not been on the USS Ronald Reagan more than 2 weeks, but he was already bored. As suspected, there were no televisions on the ship, so Tony spent a majority of his time staring at the DVD covers, willing the to come to life. Unfortunately, his imagination seemed to be somewhat ruined by his excessive movie watching. Tony had received several phone calls while on the ship. Most were from Abby, who would talk for hours about nothing. Tony didn't mind this of course. He actually enjoyed listening to her rants, which was just more proof of how incredibly boring this trip was. Sometimes, however, Tony would receive a call from Gibbs. They were short and usually formal, each ending with a promise to get him home. Tony knew Gibbs was trying, but he didn't hold out much hope. Unfortunately, the person Tony truly wished to talk to hadn't called.

* * *

Ziva shut the door behind her as she left the hotel room. She was wearing a long black v-neck dress that seemed made for her. Her hair was straightened and she wore a small amount of make-up that accentuated her delicate features. She pulled on a long coat and left the hotel, hailing a cab. Closing her eyes, Ziva sighed. She had survived her first suicide mission. She wondered how many more it would take until she could find a way out of it.

* * *

McGee sat at his desk in the Cyber Crimes department. He scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at the garbage bin of the desk next to him. It bounced off the desk and onto the floor. The desk belonged to some guy called Jackson. Or was it Jason. Oh well.

"Hey, Jason." McGee yelled over to him.

"It's Jackson." The man said, irritated.

McGee smiled. "Good for you. Can you chuck that paper back?"

Jackson frowned. He picked up the paper, but instead of giving it to McGee, he placed it in the bin. McGee laughed and scrunched up another piece of paper, lobbing it at the bin again. This time it went in. McGee had gotten really good. He had taken everything Tony had done to him and projected it on his co-workers. Vance in turn had to deal with numerous complaints from people in McGee's department. McGee leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk, just as Vance came around the corner.

"McGee!" Vance yelled.

"Yes captain?" McGee said lazily, scrunching up another piece of paper.

Vance looked down at McGee with disgust. "Get your feet off the table and do some work."

McGee pretended to ponder this for a moment. "Nah," he said finally, "I'm okay actually."

Vance shook his head. "I want your report on my desk by the end of the day."

McGee yawned. "Done. I emailed it to you three hours ago."

Shaking his head once again, Vance turned to leave. McGee threw the piece of paper that was in his hand at Vance's head. It hit it and bounced onto the ground, coming to a rest at Vance's feet. Vance whirled around in anger. McGee put his hands up in mock-surrender.

"It was Jackson over there." He whispered conspiratorially, "he never does what he's told."

Vance ignored McGee and left without another word. McGee knew Vance would be back in a few minutes when he got McGee's report. McGee smiled at the thought and opened the report he had sent.

_Director Leon Vance,_

_Fashion tip of the day:_

_Hair is so in right now. _

_You should give it a go. _

_Your buddy,_

_Tim_

McGee sighed. He missed Tony and Ziva. Tony should be the one doing these things. For now though, McGee had to be content with the fact that he was fulfilling Tony and Ziva's wishes. He wasn't worried about being fired. He knew this wouldn't happen. McGee's skills were too much of an asset to the agency.

"McGee!" Vance's angry voice echoed over the entire department.

McGee allowed himself a small smile. Yep. He'd got the report.


	12. Dear Jethro

Gibbs pushed the door open to Vance's office open, ignoring Cynthia's protests.

"What the hell is this, Vance?" He fumed.

Vance looked up calmly. "I have an assistant for a reason, Agent Gibbs."

"I don't give a crap."

Vance sighed. "What is this about?"

Gibbs took a step toward Vance's desk. "Abby."

"Oh, yes," Vance said, "her clothing was truly inappropriate. I'm afraid she has to abide by the dress code just as everyone else does."

"Director Shepard never made her."

"Well, you have a new director now," Vance stood up, "and personally, I think Shepard was too soft. This agency was going downhill with her around."

Gibbs slammed a fist down on the desk. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again," he said, his voice dangerously low, "I know what you did, and I will get you for it."

Vance shook his head. "You should know better than to threaten the director of a federal agency, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs let out a humorless laugh. "At least _I _didn't kill one," he muttered, "yet."

Vance raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to forget you said that. Now if you don't mind, I have to go brief SevNav in MTAC. You can wait here until I get back if you really want." Vance gestured to the couches. "Make yourself comfortable. Just not too comfortable." And with that, Vance left the room.

* * *

Tony felt like a prisoner. He had actually begun to count the days he had been on the ship. Day 26. He marked it off in his diary and closed it. How much more of this could he endure. A knock sounded at his door.

"Yes?"

One of the crew, Harry, poked his head around the door.

"Hey Tony. Dinner's ready."

Tony cringed at the thought of yesterday's meal. It looked like regurgitated dog food and tasted pretty much the same.

"Tell them I'm sick."

Harry looked at him understandingly. "Sure thing, but promise me you'll eat tomorrow."

Tony allowed a wry smile. "I can't promise that, Harry."

Harry laughed and shut the door. "Just make sure you eat eventually. You're losing weight."

Tony looked down. It was true. The clothes Tony had packed at the start of the trip barely fitted. They hung off him loosely. It wasn't doing much for his macho image. He sighed. Maybe he could force some of the regurgitated dog food down. Tony stood up slowly and went to the kitchen. He could smell it already. Running to the nearest toilet, Tony emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. There wasn't much for him to throw up, so he dry retched. Tony sunk to the floor, defeated. He was weak, sick and bored. Ziva was god knows where without him and he was stuck on the USS Ronald Reagan. Would this nightmare ever end? Tony hated his life. He put his head in his hands and wept.

* * *

Gibbs sat in the director's chair and waited for Vance to return from his briefing. He was not going to let Vance ruin every aspect of his life. He leant back in the chair, but spotted something out of the corner of his eye underneath the desk. He bent down and picked it up. It was an envelope, thick and covered in dust. It must have been there for a long time. Gibbs turned it over in his hands and almost fell off his chair in shock. I Jenny's messy scrawl were two words.

Dear Jethro


	13. A Single Shot

Her cover was blown and she knew it. She had worked so hard on this mission to get into her target's life. How could she have screwed it up so badly? Pulling out her gun, she silently opened the door. She had to do this now before he could get to her. She had only taken one step when the room was plunged into light. A man stepped out of the shadows, gun in hand.

"I would put that down if I were you, Miss David."

Ziva looked from the gun in his hand to the gun in her own hand. It was one for one. She might as well fight it out.

"No, I don't think I will actually, Amir."

Amir chuckled. "Have it your way then," he said, "it's a shame really, to lose something so beautiful." He aimed his gun.

Quick as a flash, Ziva kicked the gun out of his hands and punched him in the stomach. Amir groaned as Ziva twisted his arm behind his back and forced him to the ground. She put her gun at the base of his neck. "Amir, darling," she said seductively, "you really shouldn't fight with a lady."

Then she pulled the trigger and left the room.

* * *

"Why do you give the director such a hard time?" Jackson's voice penetrated McGee's attempts at sleep.

McGee opened his eyes and looked at Jackson. "He's a dick," McGee muttered and closed his eyes again, leaning back in his chair.

Jackson cocked his head to one side. "No he's not. He seems rather fair to me."

McGee opened one eye and stared at Jackson. "You don't know him like I do."

Jackson looked even more confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means shut up."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Life doesn't make any sense. If it did, I would be working as a field agent with my best friends, not sitting here talking to you."

Jackson frowned. "Just tell me why you hate the director."

McGee stood up. "I can't, because I don't have any solid evidence to back it up."

"How do you know it's true then?"

McGee sighed and began to walk away. "Because I'm talking to you and not working as a field agent with my best friends."

* * *

Gibbs' hands shook as he carefully opened the envelope. It contained two sheets of paper, a note and some sort of document.

Gibbs put the document down and picked up the letter.

_Jethro,_

_If you're reading this, I'm dead. Blunt, I know, but it is the truth. There are three ways I can think of that would be the reason for my death. _

_One- my illness. I know I should have told you earlier, but it was too hard. How could I tell the man I love that I was to die slowly and painfully, ravished by a terminal disease? I couldn't, and for that I am truly sorry. _

_Two-. I assume you remember our undercover mission. I will also assume you remember the purpose of it. There were three of us, each to kill a person. I don't know what stopped me. It was something about the look in her eyes, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. I know you thought there were no loose ends, but I left the biggest loose end of all, a person. These people are coming back for us. I knew as soon as I learnt of William Decker's death. There is someone seeking revenge. If you are reading this I assume you are alive and well. That is the most important thing for now. Just make sure you stay that way._

_Three- As you are aware I was on leave before I heard of William Decker's death. Three days ago I received an anonymous letter. It said one thing only, "Watch your back." Attached was a document. I put it in with this letter. It was a document ordering my death, signed by one Leon Vance. What ever you do, do not allow yourself to trust him. He wants one thing and one thing only. Power. Leon may have also worked with the others that were after me. Be careful. Leon is smart and manipulative. He even hid the only other copy of this document in his own file so no one would find it. I will assume it has been destroyed by now though._

_Jethro, on a more personal note, I have to tell you that I love you and I always have. My one regret was that I never told you. Good luck with the future and I hope I have helped you, even in death._

_Love,_

_Jenny _

Gibbs wiped a tear and picked up the other document. Anger welled up inside of him and he stood up, ready to barge into MTAC. Suddenly the door to Vance's office opened and Leon walked in.

"You killed Jenny," Gibbs said, "and now I have proof." He held up the document.

Vance calmly shut the door and pulled out his gun. "Give that to me."

Gibbs felt at his waist for his own gun, but realized to late that it was in his desk.

Vance smiled evilly. "It's over, Jethro."

Out side the office, a single shot was heard.


	14. Rule 9

Gibbs stumbled out of the director's office in a haze. He held one hand to his shoulder as blood began to seep out and stain his clothing. Looking up, he saw a large crowd of agents with their guns trained on him. Obviously, they had all come running as soon as the gunshot rang out. McGee burst through the crowd to his former boss.

"Gibbs," he said, putting pressure on Gibbs' shoulder. "I just called 911. There's an ambulance on the way."

"Good," Gibbs whispered. He was fading fast.

"You need to sit down until the ambulance comes."

Gibbs sunk down the wall to the ground, "I don't think that will be a problem."

McGee glanced through the door of the director's office. He could just see a body on the ground. Vance. "What the hell happened?"

"The bastard shot me." Gibbs said weakly, "good thing I follow my own rules. Rule #9- Never go anywhere without your knife."

It was then that McGee noticed the knife sticking out of Vance's chest. He turned back to Gibbs. He had lost a lot of blood. McGee could feel the warm liquid seeping over his hands as he tried to keep pressure on the wound. Gibbs closed his eyes.

"Gibbs. No. Stay with me, Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't move. He just whispered softly. It was so quiet that McGee had to lean in to hear him. "I'm proud of you McGee. You're a damn good agent," Gibbs took a deep breath and coughed up some blood, "get the other's back for me. Tell them that I-" Gibbs suddenly went very quiet. McGee yelled.

"No. No. No. No. No. Boss! Don't do this." McGee lay him down and began to perform CPR. He pounded on Gibbs' chest, "Come on! I will not let that bastard Vance take another person away!" McGee breathed twice into Gibbs' mouth, "COME ON!"

* * *

A few minutes later, McGee felt a pulse. Weak, but there. McGee leant back and breathed a sigh of relief as the paramedic's came running up the stairs with a stretcher. McGee closed his eyes and sighed. How was he going to explain this to Abby? McGee followed the paramedics outside to the ambulance.

"You saved his life." The EMT said to McGee, closing the ambulance doors.

McGee nodded numbly as they drove off. He turned around and walked back into NCIS. There was no point going to the hospital yet. Gibbs would probably be in surgery for several hours. As soon as McGee walked in, Abby, Ducky and Palmer ran up to him.

"Oh my god!" Abby whispered, looking at McGee. It took McGee a moment to realize that he was covered in blood. Gibbs' blood.

McGee ignored Abby. "How much do you know?" he asked hoarsely.

Duck spoke up. "Well, my dear boy, Director Vance will soon be joining Mr. Palmer and I in autopsy." Ducky looked at Abby nervously, "we have also heard that Jethro was shot."

Abby gasped and began to cry. "Is he going to be okay?"

McGee would have put his arms around Abby, if not for the fact that he was covered in Gibbs' blood. "I hope so Abby."


	15. Welcome Back

"Hey, Tony!" Harry yelled from across the deck.

Tony looked up lazily. "What?"

"You've got a call."

Tony immediately stood up. He hadn't received any calls in over two weeks.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Tony, it's McGee."

"McGee!" Tony exclaimed cheerfully, "It's so good to hear from you."

Tony could hear McGee sigh. "No, Tony. It's not."

"What's going on, McDowner?"

"It's Gibbs."

Tony felt his heart constrict. "What?" he managed to choke out.

"Gibbs was shot. He just got out of surgery."

"Well is he going to be okay?" Tony asked, his voice thick with worry. McGee hesitated.

"Today, Probie."

"I don't know Tony. I hope so."

Tony pushed his hair back and sighed. ""So do I, Tim."

McGee remembered the other thing he had to tell Tony. "Oh, but there's something else."

Tony groaned. "What?"

"Vance is dead."

Tony didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked. "What the hell happened, McGee?"

"I think it might be better to have this conversation in person, Tony." McGee said, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice.

Tony's eyes opened wide. "You mean?"

"Yep. Pack your bags. You're coming home, Tony."

Tony grinned for the first time in two months. "I think I love you, McGee."

* * *

Ziva had just completed her third mission since she returned to Mossad. She stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to soothe her aching body. It wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door. Ziva frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone. Turning off the water, she wrapped a robe around her and answered the door.

"Michel." She said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Michel stepped into the room. "We just received an urgent notice from Washington." Ziva shook her head in disbelief. It couldn't be. Michel continued, "NCIS would like you to return as liason officer."

A thousand thoughts ran through Ziva's head. How? Why? What about Vance? Tony? Ziva remained composed. "Are you allowing me to have my old job back?"

Michel looked at Ziva. "No, Mossad is not prepared to send you as a liason officer," he said, "we just don't need it."

With those words, Ziva's heart sank.

* * *

Tony arrived at NCIS two weeks later. The elevator door's opened at the bullpen and Tony stepped out. "I'm home." He looked around, soaking up the atmosphere. He was never going to take this place for granted again. He walked around behind his old desk and put his bag down. There was no one there. Tony frowned. Where was everyone? He walked up the stairs to the director's office and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door opened and Gibbs stood there. He smiled widely.

"Welcome back, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, opening the door wider and gesturing for him to come in, "you've missed a lot." Gibbs sat in the director's chair and Tony took the one at the front of the desk.

"Thank you, _Director _Gibbs." Tony said, putting extra emphasis on 'director'.

Gibbs smiled. "Not for long, DiNozzo," he said, "in fact, the only reason I'm director now was to get you back."

Tony grinned. "Miss me that much?"

Gibbs laughed. "No, Tony, I made a promise to you," he said, "and I keep my promises."

Tony became serious. "Thank you, Boss."

Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment and stood up. "Come on. There are some people who want to see you."

"I was wondering about that boss. Where is the welcoming committee?"

"Abby's lab." Gibbs said as the made their way downstairs and into the elevator.

"Ah."

The elevator opened at Abby's lab. "Surprise!" everyone yelled.

Tony smiled. "Hey guys!"

Abby ran to Tony and wrapped her arms around him. "Tony! I missed you so much," she yelled, before pulling away abruptly, "have you lost weight?"

"Yeah." Tony said sheepishly.

Abby gasped. "Didn't they feed you properly? Oh my god. Tony. Are you oka-"

Tony put a finger to Abby's lips. "I'm fine Abs. They just didn't have pizza on the USS Ronald Reagan."

"Oh."

Tony walked over to the rest of the smiling people, taking it in turn to shake their hands and make small talk. Tony noticed a figure sitting in Abby's chair in her office, but didn't take much notice of them. After everyone had consumed a large amount of food, Tony remembered something.

"Hey, boss. Where's Ziva?"

Gibbs looked down. Tony immediately knew something was wrong. "I'm sorry, Tony." He said, "We contacted Mossad, but they said they weren't prepared to renew Ziva's liason position with NCIS."

Tony felt sick. "Oh my god." This good day was rapidly turning into a nightmare.

"We have a new team member though, Tony." McGee said, trying to lighten the mood. "She's not that bad, actually."

Tony looked at McGee. "I don't care about our new team member."

Gibbs turned to Abby's office and shouted out. "Come here." Tony saw the figure he had notice earlier stand up and move into the lab.

"Tony," Gibbs said, "Meet your new partner."


	16. McVirgin

_Gibbs turned to Abby's office and shouted out. "Come here."_

_Tony saw the figure he had noticed earlier stand up and move into the lab. _

"_Tony," Gibbs said, "Meet your new partner."_

* * *

The figure put their head up and smiled widely. "Hello Tony."

Tony looked in astonishment. It couldn't be.

Gibbs grinned. "Welcome to the team, _Special Agent_ David."

In two seconds, Ziva was in Tony's arms. "How did this happen? You said-"

"We said," she cut him off, "that Mossad wasn't renewing my liason position. Instead, they sent me over as a full-time agent."

"So you're out of Mossad?"

Ziva laughed. "No, Tony," she said, "You are never 'out' of Mossad. I still have the ties and contacts I used to. Mossad just can not call me back to Israel now."

Tony allowed himself to breathe. He laughed with relief and forgot about everything except that they were all okay. Pulling Ziva towards him, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

* * *

2 days later.

"I'm sorry, McGoo. Being an ass is my job."

McGee sighed. "Tony, it's not a job and I did a pretty damn good job of it while you were gone."

"And I appreciate that, but now I'm back, you can go back to being a cyber geek."

"What if I don't want to?"

Gibbs walked into the room. "Then I'll head slap you all the way back to Cyber Crimes."

McGee gulped. "Yes, boss."

Ziva stood up. "Don't worry McGee. One DiNozzo is enough. _Trust_ me."

"Oh, come on! That's not fair." Tony yelled from his desk. "You weren't saying that last nigh-"

McGee's eyes widened and he quickly cut in. "Don't want to know. Seriously."

Tony grinned and Ziva rolled her eyes. They were never going to hear the end of this.

"So, McVirgin, scared of sex?" Tony said. "Explains a_ lot_."

"Tony," McGee sighed, "I am not scared of sex."

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked over to Ziva who had sat down again and was leaning back in her chair watching the conversation unfold. "So Ziva. You weren't lying when you said you were a screame-"

"Ahhh! Stop." McGee yelled putting his hands over his ears.

Tony smirked and looked for confirmation from Ziva.

She pretended to ponder it for a moment. "Yep," she said finally, "you're definitely scared of sex."

McGee sighed again ad threw a scrunched up piece of paper at Tony's bin. Tony caught it just before it went in. "We've been over this, Probie." He said threateningly and threw the paper to McGee's bin. To Tony's surprise, McGee caught it.

"I don't care, Tony." He said angrily.

Suddenly Ziva stood up and threw a ball of paper at each of their heads. "Shut up. Both of you."

Tony and McGee looked at each other, then to Ziva.

"Gear up!" Gibbs yelled.

"When did Ziva become the ass?" Tony asked McGee on the way to the elevator.

McGee shrugged.

Ziva laughed.

Gibbs head-slapped all three of them. "I'm the ass."

"Got it, Boss."


End file.
